Operation omega part 1
by mirith silverwing
Summary: in a world ravaged by digimon, weapons dont seem to have much effect on them, so a man named Carlos De Miller had an idea to make a digimon and that digimon with a partner can beat back the digimon threat, ten years later he did it.


Author's notes: I thought about re-making 'Operation Omega part 1' a bit… okay a lot! Things are different, starting is the same, but the chapter is something else, so here we go, OPERATION OMEGA!

….

Blackness. "Do it." Someone says.

Words in computer text appear saying 'Operation Omega.'

Mechanical arms start moving and place metal in the middle of a neon blue room.

"DIGIMON, look to the past as we head for the future." Two arms put down a pair of 3 toed feet on the ground about 2 inches away from each other. "To reclaim the digital world, with faith in ourselves." Two arms put ball joints on the feet. "Trust in each other we live by the lessons we've learned." Two metal rods that are about 6 inches long and 3 inches thick are put on the ball joints. "As we work towards one solution." And a pair of ball joints are put on the sticks. "To a spirit evolution." Another pair of metal rods are put on the new ball joints. "_I am the one ho, I am the one!"_ A pair of ball joints that are cut in half are put on. "DIGIMON! forever united as one, DIGIMON! together the battles are won!" a T shaped arch about 2 inches wide at the bottom and 4 inches wide at the top is put on the half ball joints, the arch has a hole on the top, the ball joints and rods are wielded in place by metal arms. "Through us let your spirit evolve!" a metal strip about 1 inch big and just as thick as the arch's top part, a little groove at the top of the strip, with a rod sticking out of it is placed on the T shaped arch, the rod goes into the T shaped arch, two arms twist the strip around and around a bunch of times then let the strip go, a perfect sphere is placed on the strip resting perfectly in the strip's slanted bit as it's wielded into place by metal arms. "we're all for one world, it's the work of the soul." two arms grab the sphere and twist it a bunch of times, the strip rotating with the sphere, the arms stop rotating the sphere, a half a beak shaped piece of metal with a indented section that's half a sphere shaped, the beak shaped metal is hallow and split in two the bottom half has a pair of laser barrels on the bottom of it, top half and bottom half is placed on side of the sphere so that its front is the was its feet is facing 2 metal arms open and close the beak a few times then stop, a metal plate with a groove at the bottom and has a single piece of clear glass.

The plate is placed on the top of the sphere and is twisted a little to make the glass face the same way as the seed beak and feet, then is wielded onto the sphere, a couple more plates are wielded on the sides for protection, the back plate has a pack and 2 tubes sticking out of the bottom.

Once the plates and pack are wielded on the arms withdraw as a laser cannon comes out of the ceiling. "DIGIMON!" the cannon is 10 feet big 20 feet long with a row of Digi-eggs right behind 8 spikes that point inward to the center of the 8 spikes. The spikes start to spin, the eggs start to turn to data and are collected in the spikes, the spikes release a stream of data that's aimed at the glass of the Machine the mechanical arms have been building, the Bot is chicken legged, 3 feet tall 6 inches wide. The glass starts to turn Neon blue.

Once the glass turns Neon blue the laser withdraws back into the ceiling, after a few moments the Bot comes to life, turning its head left, right, up, down, starts walking around the round room.

In the Observatory. "Sir, it…. It worked." An electrical engineer says looking at a monitor and at the Bot. "Omega is alive."

In a chair 5 feet away and 3 feet higher then the rest of the crew at the Consoles sits Carlos De miller, the leader of 'Operation Omega.' or double O. Carlos smiles. "After years of planning, building and watching and catching Digimon we've finally did it." Carlos said in a murmur, he starts to laugh.

The other 6 people start to laugh along, relived at their success; Carlos stands up and clears his throat, everyone stops laughing and turns to look at him. "I know we've had tough times, people leaving due to the belief that we'd NEVER make a Digimon, how this facility turned into a city so that people can keep their jobs and have homes, but NOW look at this! We'll be able to fight back the beasts from another world. Omega here will need to be the Strongest, Fastest; Best Digimon ever lived, so now we begin the training, step 1: getting Omega used to his body and the attachments we've put on sense we've started, each of you has contributed to Omega's creation, voicing your concerns about various things." Carlos stops and takes a big breath and letting the people around him soak in what he'd just said. "Feel free to ask any questions by the way." Carlos says after a few minutes of silence.

A hand slowly comes up. "You there." Carlos says pointing at the guy who raised his hand.

"How will you handle Omega's training? All at once or a section at a time?" the guy asks.

"Glad you asked!" Carlos said. "Omega's creation was a twofold discovery." Everyone looks at Carlos not understanding what he said. "One, we can create Robotic Digimon, Two we programmed the Designs into a computer and it transformed the program into a Body for Omega, SO! I plan to use the same thing for the training courses; you've seen the Aircraft construction Zone?" Carlos says, everyone starts to nod.

Who hasn't? The aircraft construction zone is a large section of Cubes with lots of mechanical arms that place, hold and wield the pieces of the aircraft together at each cube, a material Zone beneath the cube cuts and transports and recycles the materials that broke, extra or scavenged. The mechanical arms communicate with each other to let each other know that something broke, isn't right or needs something; all it takes for them to get started is the programmed in Blueprints of the aircraft.

"I plan to use the Aircraft construction cubes to create the training rooms for Omega." Carlos stops talking to let everyone soak this in.

Another hand comes up, a woman in her early thirties. "How do you know that the aircraft cubes can build a room? They were designed for aircraft, how can an aircraft cube build a room!"

"How I know that an aircraft cube can build a room? Because we used a tank tube to build Omega right there." Carlos says pointing at the screen; Omega is poking the walls with his beak.

"Yip, Yip." Omega seems to be saying, but right now that's not what everyone's silenced about.

"A tank tube!" a guy says shocked. A tank tube is the same thing as the Aircraft cube but it's a horizontal tube, the one made to Build Omega was vertical and had neon blue walls so no one saw the difference.

"And I used the Boat tank to build and transport the Tank Tube." Carlos says. Everyone stares at Carlos like he's insane, a Boat tank is the same thing but it receives its materials from above due to the fact that there is water below the Mechanical arms.

"How'd you?" the first guy asks clearly in shock.

"I put in the Designs for the tank tube with the colored walls you see here, into the Queue line." Carlos again points at Omega indicating the chamber. "Then after that I had the first machine the tank tube made was Omega here."

A guy starts to clap, and the rest shortly follow. "Please, you guys get the credit for Omega's construction, after all who did the coding? I didn't Code Omega all by myself, I did some of it, a fraction, and who built the laser? Not me, and there aren't any programmed blueprints anywhere." Carlos says with a dismissal wave of his hands.

Everyone stops clapping and looks at him. one lady raises a hand.

"You." Carlos says pointing at the woman.

"What are we going to start with?" she asks.

"I was thinking about his weaponry, the laser cannons below the beak." Carlos says tapping his chin. "program a blueprint of a shooting range with Targets that will pop up out of the ground walls and roof, a simple cube room will do, have the rooms loop back to Omega's creation room." Some of the people in the room begin working on the blueprints.

"What about a partner for Omega?" a guy asks.

"That'll come later." Carlos says. "I want Omega to be able to protect his Partner." Omega just runs around the tube-like room jumping every so often.

At the residential area. A little Girl, barely 7 years old just sits at her desk in school, mind mostly drifting while chewing on a pencil. _Why's my life so boring?_ The girl asks her self. _Oh! A Digimon on the board! Oh wait more math._ She thinks to herself.

A rough crack of ruler on desk brings her to attention. "Julie! Pay attention! You'll need to know this latter in life!" the teacher says staring at the girl.

Julie looks back, a little startled at the sound, the teacher starts talking again and Julie instantly drifts off, hearing only some of what the teacher is saying.

"It's…..5 times…. Divided." And Julie stops listening again chewing on her pencil, sometime later the bell rings and Julie walks out the door.

A crack of ruler on desk makes Julie flinch and turn around. "You're going to detention for the whole school day tomorrow." The teacher says to Julie with a brand new shade of red.

Julie shrugs. Walks out of the school building. Detention's never been a problem for Julie because that the teacher who's assigned to watch the people in detention is never there, Julie's always pried open the air-vent and went deep into the Complex, Julie has seen the programmers and Carlos De miller discus making a Digimon, at the time the kids are told there is no such thing as Digimon to keep them inside the Complex on their own free will, outside a Astro Turf on both sides of a cement walk way to the School's parking lot greets her.

Julie walks into the parking lot. "Hey Julie!" a man yells, her father. Stands there in the middle of the parking lot. Julie lives close to the school so her dad makes her walk to school, Walking is exercise and Julie's dad says that it's good no matter how little it is, its still exercise.

Julie walks up to the man. "Hi dad." She says walking up to the dad.

"Hi Jewels." He replies, Jewels is the nickname Julie's dad gave her when she got her first A+.

The father ruffle's Julie's hair. "So, how was school?" the dad asks.

"Lets see, Math, drifted, Programming boring, Geometry was okay, swimming was great and Mechanist was okay." Julie says naming them.

"Same as always? Well can't really help with your attention to boring things." The father says.

"Ms. Stinky pants gave me attention again." Julie says with a sigh.

The father pulls Julie in for a hug. "Well, Ms. Stinky pants will have to change her tactics in order to get you to break; is that right?" the dad says smirking.

"That's right daddy." Julie says smiling.

"Let's go home." The two stop hugging and hand in hand walk down the street.

Next Day.

Julie walks into the detention room and sees the detention teacher waiting for her. "What did you do this time?"

"Same as always, dozed off in math class." Julie replies taking the chair right next to the air-vent and puts her backpack besides her desk and puts her chin on her fists.

"Well, Ms. Birdway tries her best to teach, but you just don't listen." The guy says.

"Well what can I say Mr. Yakuzai, I have A.D.O.S.I." Julie replies.

"A.D.O.S.I?" Yakuzai asks puzzled.

"Attention Dis- OH Something Interesting!" Julie says blankly.

"You can have your fun AFTER you do make up work for your math and programming classes." Yakuzai says.

"Okay." Julie says grabbing her backpack and taking out her Math homework and D-pad and puts it on the table. A D-pad is an I-pad but more intelligent and faster.

"Don't use the D-pad for math Ms. Yamuni." Yakuzai says flatly.

"Of course." Julie says taping her pencil on the desk and stares at the math work.

After 5 minutes Yakuzai stands up as stealthily as he can, which isn't much, Julie doesn't react to the movement, once Yakuzai walks out the open door, he closes it behind him.

After counting to 20, Julie stands up, opens her back pack and takes out a screw driver; walks over to the Air-vent and pries it open.

She puts the screw driver back into her bag and crawls into the air-vent; a cool breeze gently passes across her face as she crawls along the inside of the air-vent.

Minutes later of crawling forward she comes up to a duct below her; she looks down and sees a bunch of bunk beds and some tables. 3 of off duty security guards are playing cards at a table. "Can you believe it?" one says.

"No." A second dude says. "It's finished."

"It feels odd to call O-" a third guy starts.

"Don't say its name! It's for security reasons." The first guy snaps.

_O? What's O?_ Julie thinks sitting next to the duct exit.

"It's protocol, even though we are in a completely sound-proof room." The second dude says.

"Okay, still, it's weird to call O-it, 'It' you know? How about we call it 'him' now? I mean isn't he supposed to beat back the D-things." The third catches himself before he says anymore Of Omega, and Digimon.

_Whose 'O?' and the D must be digimon._ Julie deduces from what she's hearing._ Its funny, they THINK that they're sound proof._

"Sure, it does sound weird to call him 'it.'" The second guard says.

"Didn't Carlos say not to spend any time talking about him?" the first says.

The other two nod in agreement. "I'll raise your 20 with 50." The first guy says.

Julie starts crawling again and comes to a sudden drop and climbs down with hands and feet pressing on the vent walls. Sense the world had more discoveries one is a stronger aluminum that doesn't bend as easily as normal aluminum does.

Julie climbs down the air-duct until her feet touch the bottom, Julie crouches and crawls again. Another duct exit, this time there is an Aircraft construction cube constructing some sort of square aircraft. _What are they doing? What is that cube making?_ Julie thinks looking in a daze at the aircraft cube.

A pair of engineers come by. "Amazing isn't it!" one of them says as they pass.

Julie crawls to keep up with the engineers to listen in on them. _What's amazing?_

"Yeah…room… cube… knew… not…" the second engineer says, Julie could only catch a few words until the shaft turned away.

_Let's see, no one knew that…it is possible to make a room…with an aircraft construction cube, not what's not? Not going to be made on time?_ Julie deduces from what she's heard.

She continues to crawl. And she ends up at the observatory looking at Omega's room. Carlos De Miller is sitting in the lead chair again.

"Hey sir, I have an idea." A guy in his 30's says.

_Dad?_ Julie thinks looking at the guy who just talked.

"Shoot to the moon." Carlos says, one of the many lines he uses.

"How about we build a Hub around the Tank tube Omega's in, you know, so he can get more room to run and we'd have more places to put in more rooms for more tests for Omega, here's the blue prints." A 3D model of a big vertical cylinder with 4 hallways, one on each side of the cylinder. And a smaller cylinder inside of the bigger cylinder.

"More room to roam, more room for us to put rooms looping back to the hub, PERFECT!" Carlos says. "Get to work right after the shooting cube is done, but for now, take 5 everyone!" Carlos says standing up and walks out of the room, everyone else follows soon.

Julie crawls farther along and it starts to slope downward. Julie more carefully crawls forward, then meets up to a neon blue Vent. Julie pushes the vent out and crawls out of the duct, stretches her legs and walks around the cylinder room, then sees Omega in the center of it.

Omega looks at Julie, following her every movement, Omega walks backward and starts to mirror her walking pattern.

"Are you…O?" Julie asks,

"Yip, Yip." Omega says without opening his beak

"That a yes?" Julie cocks her head sideways.

"Yip, Yip." Omega says again without opening his beak.

"I'll take that as a yes, okay, are you a digimon?" Julie says.

"Yip, Yip, Yip." Omega repeats a couple of times.

Julie walks up to Omega and rubs his head, cold but warm somehow. "I guess you're a digimon!" Julie exclaims excitedly.

Omega just looks at Julie. _Scan complete, kind, courageous, loving and intelligent._ Omega's sensors reply in Omega's head.

"So, you're the O that these people have been talking about, from what I can tell about you from what I've heard is that you are the most important thing alive here, no one said that you'd be small and like a bird."

_Candidate 1 found._ Omega's sensors say.

"We're friends now right?" Julie says.

Omega nods. "Okay, I'm Julie, I'll call you 'O' for now." Julie says.

_Candidate 1: Julie. _Omega thinks.

"I'd better get going… dangit! I didn't bring anything to give you! Ah man!" Julie says.

_Candidate 1: Julie. Accepted_. Omega thinks opening his beak, a bracelet rolls out. It's just big enough to go on Julie's wrist, its grey with a neon blue jewel on it. The jewel is a circle with its widest point about the same as her wrist.

"You're giving me a bracelet? Thank you." Julie says clearly shocked, no one ever gave her something before she gave them something, she then picks up the bracelet and puts it in her pocket. "I got to go now, see you tomorrow? Maybe." Julie goes back into the air-vent, replaces the duct and starts to crawl away. Omega walks back to the center where he was before Julie came.

Carlos enters the room and looks at Omega; nothing's seemed to have changed sense yesterday, but something big happened.

The programmers go back to their chairs and start working on the shooting range cube.

Later.

Julie comes out of the air-duct in the detention room, she crawls out, replaces the air-duct and sits in her chair and stares at her math. _Time to make this fun._ Julie thinks making the math more like counting digimon.

The school day is over and Julie puts the bracelet in her backpack and walks to the parking-lot and walks home with her dad.

…

Author's notes: I am done! I finally got past my Writers block and wrote it! By the way if you know the Digimon frontier intro English lyrics 100% then please post them in the comments, I want to know if I really got it 100% right.

I say that this version is much better then the last if I may, my opinion doesn't matter, your does, if you like it if you don't, please let me know, comments give me motivation, so let me know if you like Operation Omega so far. And the names I use here are the first thing that pops into my head, so if I put a real person in here, I did it without knowing it.

And now, feel free to comment, (no comments no more chapters btw)


End file.
